Elizabeth Mably
Elizabeth Mably is a third-year Pandora at West Genetics. She is currently ranked 2nd among all West Genetics third-year students. Background The second-ranked strongest third-year student from the United Kingdom. Known as the Academy Reigning Enforcer (神算鬼謀の執行者 Shinsankibō no Shikkōsha), Elizabeth is the leader of the third-years who maintain the Academy's hierarchy and punish those who break them. When she hears news of Miyabi's defeat at the hands of Satellizer early in the series, she orders Attia to take care of the matter, but was stopped by Chiffon who orders her to stop targeting Satellizer. Her family also runs a winery, along with a famous cosmetics company. Her Volt Weapon, the Stigma Satellite System (スティグマ・サテライト・システム Sutiguma Sateraito Shisutemu, "SSS"), is a pair of remotely-controlled weapons that fires energy beams. Appearance Elizabeth has long curly blond hair that extends all the way down her back and darks eyes. She wears the standard West Genetics Pandora Uniform, and much like other femalaes throughout the series, she has remarkably large breasts, She is very foten seen relaxing or swimming (especially naked) throughout the anime in her spare times. Her splendid body has earned her the title of Pandora Queen many years in the past before Satellizer L. Bridget took part and won the most recent one. Personality Elizabeth usually conducts herself in a calm and stoic nature and posture, most often able to keep her cool even when situations get dire, and further able to stay focused during a fight and settle an argument easily without once losing her cool, as shown in her argument with Amelia. She seems somewhat cold and heartless because of her stoic nature in that she displays little to no emotion most times. She is very well-known among the West Genetics as many of the first and second year Pandoras of the Genetics look up to her very much. And although usually seeming cold and heartless, she has a kind side to her as well. Elizabeth also exhibits a rather great intelligence and analytical capability; it has been shown that during the 10th Nova Clash, she was able to descern the weakness of the assimilated Pandoras, which was the oversized stigma located on their collar bone, quickly after her first encounter with them. She has also been shown to have great leadership skills, especially because of the fact that many of the Pandoras at the West Genetics look up to her, and further more Arnett McMillan, Attia Simmons and Creo Brand all seem to hold a very strong level of respect and loyalty towards her. Story Third-year Retaliation Arc 10th Nova Clash Arc E-Pandora Project Arc Abilities Relationships André Francoise André is her Limiter. Attia Simmons Arnett McMillan Creo Brand Ingrid Bernstein Chiffon Fairchild Satellizer L. Bridget Amelia Evans Charles Bonaparte Trivia *Elizabeth is the third British Pandora introduced in the series. *Elizabeth is the third Pandora to come from a wealthy family background, the first being Satellizer L. Bridget (albeit being an illegtimate sibling) and second being Ganessa Roland. Category:Character Category:Pandora